second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
MI5
"Never shall the Empire fall so long as her agents live" Semper Occultus MI5 is, in short, a spy and enforcement agency. But it is so much more, this agency is the only institution that remains of the British Empire; all others dissolving or reforming over time (though it does now encompass MI6 & SIS within itself). The ministry is illusive and enigmatic even to the highest ranking members of court, they report to no-one but the Empress and occasionally to the current Lord Regent; operatives of the ministry all posses psionic powers that cannot be rivalled, at least not by any within the Empire. MI5 Shrouded in mystery, this agency is regarded as a myth by many who have not seen an agent of MI5; higher up the agency is regarded with wonder and bewilderment, for the agency seems to defy logic. In example; all agents of MI5 have never been seen outside of their jobs by CCTV as if they never existed and were literally born inside the agency, they seem to appear at random throughout the Empire -one agent was spotted on two different planets within 3 minutes of each other- and the same agent has been seen in two or even three distinct locations at the same time. The agents all claim to have normal backgrounds and anything they discuss about their past is not located in any records. Additionally they speak very quintessential British, more so than everyone else at least, and do not seem to recognise that the British Empire is gone; referring to the Eternal Empire as the 'British Empire' and speaking of historic battles and events that no-one but someone who lived on earth would know of. Recruitment Unknown. Agents seem to simply appear from nowhere, they are never seen by CCTV until they appear for the first time on camera as agents. No-one is ever approached by MI5 and asked to join. Number Unknown. Though MI5 does appear in the database as an official branch of government, it does not disclose anything besides that it exists. The only way to guess the total number of agents is by spotting them on cameras... though this is unreliable as the same agent has been seen in multiple locations within minutes and some have even been seen at different locations at the same time - MI5 claims that the cameras must be faulty. Location Unknown. There is no HQ recognised for MI5, when agents are asked about this they claim to be located at Thames House but this location does not exist anymore... it did however exist on earth. They occupy no building. Appearance MI5 agents are strangely fashioned. They always appear to be wearing suits, equipped with a cane and accompanied by a dog. The cane seems to have multiple functions; it channels psionic energy into, it unlocks automated doors, useful as a sword, controls the dog and has the added effect of looking classy As for when they 'appear' it is again a mystery. Agents of MI5 seem to enter from impossible locations, Lord Regent Thomas Ashbury noted that 7 agents entered and left a meeting through 1 door… the door lead to a storage room with no other way in or out. Role The agents seem to deal with matters of internal espionage, enforcing unity and law through there actions. Officials and noble families are implored to work together less they be visited by MI5, those who have strayed from the Empress's will have found themselves dead or imprisoned. Besides the high ranking members of society, MI5 takes keen interest in criminal groups. Once they discover a criminal group it does not last long. Organised criminals have been found slaughtered in dozens, the bodies lying dead around an MI5 agents who takes his leave once the authorities arrive. Outside the empire the agents are not seen often, but they are out there, some sources claim they have been sighted as far as the Kingdom of Yadra though this is believed to be simple misidentifications of Commonwealth agents or civilians. Lord Regent Williams MI5 and Lord Regent Williams did not get along well, he believed the agency was hiding vitally important information of foreign nations though why he did so is unknown. What occurred between them is unknown but in 2270 the Lord Regent resigned, he referred to the war and his belief that he was not suited for the role as his reason for resigning, but some believe it was the doing of MI5. Into the wind When Daniel Lavoie became Emperor, no MI5 agent was ever seen again. Category:Eternal Empire Category:Governmental Organizations